


【TSN】【授权翻译】the art of bruising 伤痕的艺术

by Vesuvius_Summer_Embers



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Forbidden Love, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Non-Chronological, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers/pseuds/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers
Summary: Alpha也有想要隐藏的伤痕。





	【TSN】【授权翻译】the art of bruising 伤痕的艺术

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the art of bruising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390270) by [monarchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchs/pseuds/monarchs). 

> 作者：起因都是我，我絮叨了太多，我想看爱德华多在马克体内成结。最后我几乎没怎么写这部分，你能相信吗？  
谢谢 zauqo对初版快速的试读！尽管如此，所有错误都是我的。完全是我的。  
描写的人物都来自《社交网络》。没有其他人。
> 
> 译者：原文简洁，流畅，初读味道很淡，但翻译过程中却带给我以全新的感受。很惭愧，我翻译不出那种感觉。不通顺、不准确的地方，请务必指出，万分感谢。  
私心里对姐妹们说，这就是那篇我提到的文！ABO！

十月收尾，正像与哀芮卡的种种。  
如果马克不记得那一晚爱德华多脸上的神情，那是因为他不想。如果当他回想他和哀芮卡的决裂，想到的头一件事就是这个，所有那些十月前，那么，他不会对此做什么评价。  
团队其他人里，只有爱德华多一个Alpha——很长时间以来，唯一得到允许，可以和马克靠得那么近的Alpha。只有这一个的气味他不怎么介意，真的不怎么介意，因为爱德华多闻着有点像大豆，像平底锅上咝咝作响的没加盐的黄油，像预备加进咖啡里的冒着白泡的牛奶，像些对于Alpha来说太过柔和、太过卑下的东西。  
那时候，马克没想太多。Alpha的气味不应该是那样的。  
但是，真的没什么。  
  
爱德华多是这样的Alpha，知道有底线地退让，这一点，是否意味着他们会取得未来的胜利呢，是否意味着他们还会退得更远呢。  
马克就是这么想他的。  
这也就是为什么，马克总和他走得那么近，在他的余光里，每分每秒。  
爱德华多能蒙起眼睛和马克下象棋，然后击败他。  
爱德华多能在一场他从来没开始过的比赛里取得胜利。  
（而某个人的心开始跳了。）  
  
如果说，爱德华多倚着磨损的门框，站在一张《骇客宣言》的海报（那张克里斯从跳蚤市场买来，送给达斯汀的）旁，流露出那样的眼神，好像他知道什么马克不知道的事，那么，马克不懂。  
现在他懂了。  
  
但，即使马克后悔做了那些事，他也不会说的。  
他不后悔稀释股份。不后悔帕罗奥图，不后悔纽约消磨的那些春假时光，不后悔情人节，不后悔追溯到那个凛冽的一月天的有心的触碰。  
没什么后悔的。  
也许他想念爱德华多的触碰。也许只有一点点想，也许想得不行。也许他后悔抓得不够紧。  
也许他后悔自己心痛。  
  
可能他甚至后悔创建脸书。  
不是指创建它，当然不是。只是。只是后悔创建它的那些错误的理由。  
所有错误的理由。

* * *

  
  
  
“正该这么做。你道歉了，对吗？”爱德华多本想拍他的肩膀，却尴尬地拍到了他的胸膛。  
马克没理会他，只是努力平复着呼吸，他的思绪摇摆着，他牢牢记住的那张属于哀芮卡朋友的脸怒视着他，用谴责的眼神扼住了他。他说，“我们要扩张。”  
爱德华多头一歪。“什么？”  
“咱们走吧。”马克断然说道；他已经在艰难地穿过人群，去往出口。爱德华多步子迈大了些，跟在他身后。  
“那两个姑娘——”他开了口。  
“很公平地分享了Alpha的鸡巴。”马克言简意赅地说。有些人转过头来，看着他们，而爱德华多叹了口气。  
“_马克_，你不能那么说，耶稣啊。”爱德华多对着他耳朵大声说着，手还为后面的人把着门。“我们_说好了的_。”  
马克突然用脚跟一转身，爱德华多差点撞着他。  
“你觉得她想要你是因为你那阳光的_性格_或者别的什么吗？真的？你_是_有多容易上当？”  
爱德华多咬着下嘴唇，眉头蹙起，前额添了几道温柔的皱纹，接着喃喃道，“她没原谅你，是吗？”  
马克深深吸气，接着往外走。“跟哀芮卡没干系。”  
没干系，真的没干系。  
是爱丽思和珂芮思娣在俱乐部门口冲他们喊叫，和这个有关。和爱丽思和珂芮思娣有关—哀芮卡只是给他的怒火浇了点油。可能连油都没浇。  
和爱丽思、珂芮思娣、哀芮卡的朋友看着他的眼神有关。  
就像他是个Alpha—但不是这样。  
就像他是个没人想要、没人会欣赏的Alpha。  
“不用管她们。”马克命令道。爱德华多看了他一眼，不是很肯定，但带些歉意。  
他说，“好吧。我会送她们走的。我马上回来。”  
  
马克没等他。  
他在白板上潦草写下“耶鲁”和“哥伦比亚”时，那支记号笔用完了，“i”上没有点。他从壁炉架上抓起一支蓝色的，用这一支写下爱德华多的名字，在旁边写下一个大大的、龙飞凤舞的“30%”。  
他把扩张计划解释给克里斯（“桥”的一个故事，免费编程十小时【1】），等在门边，把达斯汀挤出沙发，这样他就能安顿下来，嚼他全程握在手心里的那条绿箭了。  
很晚了，但马克还不睡觉，一小时接一小时，在脑海中编程，望着天花板，追寻失败的轨迹，什么也不想，只是想着爱德华多，想着他回荡在公共男厕的呻吟、喘息，想着他多么希望，希望摸索上爱德华多纽扣的是他的手，搁在爱德华多肌肤上的是他的嘴唇。  
他多么希望他没答应过这件事。  
  
“人们开始怀疑，朋友—”他们听完比尔·盖茨演讲后回宿舍的路上，爱德华多这么说过。“就是。我们。不能是_我们_。是——是不…不自然。另外—姑娘们—她们想见个面。今晚。”  
_不自然_。  
“你是说，你想让Omega跪倒在我们身前，这样人们就不会怀疑我们了？不会怀疑你了？”  
“我没这么说——”  
“没别的说法。”  
  
马克是在爱德华多终于回来后去睡的觉。是在把比利挤出去，关上门，料理好爱德华多后去睡的觉。  
好在他的室友看起来从没多想过。好在没人觉着古怪，即使马克的气味遍布爱德华多的身体，爱德华多的也是。可能是因为他们厮混得太久了。  
  
他从爱德华多的肌肤上吻去珂芮思娣的气味。他爱抚过每一处：髋，腰，臀，后腰，大腿，小腿，然后又是大腿。  
不屈不挠。  
“对不起。”爱德华多这么说。几乎哭出来了，可能。他满怀歉意地看着马克，就像他真的不喜欢珂芮思娣，就像他为自己提出这个主意而感到抱歉。  
在马克料理完他之后（这一次，他咽了下去），爱德华多也开始抚摸回来。马克没有想到。  
爱德华多也把马克吸了出来，在爱丽思碰过的每一处都落下亲吻，更多的亲吻。  
眼睛闭着，两颊发热，嘴唇红透。  
他没说出口的歉意抵着马克的肌肤。

* * *

  
  
  
如果说马克试着打给爱德华多，去道歉，就像那次爱德华多做的一样，那条线路会响两声铃，接着断开——  
  
  
_嘀。_  
  
  
就像那一晚，凌晨四点，整个哈佛网络都崩溃了。  
  
  
“你说不会是…”  
马克点了点头。“没错。”  
爱德华多叹了口气，转头望了一眼窗台那里的克里斯，站起身来说道：“看看别人的吧。”  
爱德华多是这么一种Alpha。有耐心，温柔，讨人喜欢，但是也有权威，因为Beta和Omega会听他的话，不带犹豫，也不质疑他的吩咐。  
克里斯和达斯汀争先恐后地回到他们的电脑前，就像他们争着做本月的Beta或者别的什么东西，而爱德华多在套房中央漠然站立着，手抚着后脑勺的头发。  
马克对此微笑了。  
他喜欢爱德华多刚刚看他的样子，恼怒，但也喜爱。  
喜爱。  
马克也想做个知道怎么去喜爱的Alpha。  
他转过身去，望着电脑屏幕，研究那个黑色的命令提示符窗口，爱德华多的身影柔柔反映在上面。

* * *

  
  
  
那个加勒比海盗之夜，马克迟到了，因为他一开始就不想去。他只是看着坡斯廉的停车库，扫视着墙上那些合照，举着个口袋放不下的大三文治，和赛艇队的人谈论着。  
这地方闻起来倒像_Alpha_。强烈的汗水味道，灼烧的太阳，台风后的沙滩，火山灰，熔融的胜利。  
他靠得相当近，然而也相当远。他还从来没这么想要过更多，但同时却又厌恶，因为他没有被邀请，也没有因为自己的成就（Facemash, Coursematch, Synapse）得到认可，或者挨拳头，他只得到了一些抽象的东西，一些完全没有意义的东西。  
泰勒瞥了卡梅伦一眼，对方看了回来，而迪维亚说，“这可以帮你恢复形象。”  
就像他能忘掉“你个混蛋”这句话一样。就像他能忘掉哀芮卡，还有她那忘恩负义的、仿佛圣女贞德的Omega姿态一样，就像他能忘掉他对其他人来说不够Alpha一样，尽管，事实上，他是个真真切切的Alpha。  
  
爱德华多在他的单间里放了三个台灯，因为在女巫出现的时刻【2】，他的顶灯嫌暗。马克头一次来这里，是在网站发布之后，珂芮思娣和爱丽思之前。  
他的背抵着嵌在墙里的书架，爱德华多凶野地亲吻着他，咬住他的下嘴唇，双手摊开在他的缝着纽扣的套衫上，抚摩着他的腰线。  
马克不能肯定是谁先动的手。可能是他—可能是啤酒，可能是爱德华多。  
可能是命运。  
“我不能这么干，”爱德华多喃喃地说，差不多是靠着他的嘴唇，只撤回去一点，几乎不够呼吸。马克耸了耸肩，闭着眼睛，嗅着爱德华多的脖颈。他感觉爱德华多的勃起硬硬地抵着他的大腿。他决心不去多想，伸出手去，透过紧紧贴合着那处的裤子，抚摸对方。  
爱德华多推开他，摆着头。“我们不能这么干，马克。我父亲——”  
“—远在1500英里之外，舒舒服服坐在他那豪华的转椅上面，啜饮着进口的卡萨·瓦杜佳【3】，看着他那办公室玻璃墙外的日落，还是跟他说不明白。”  
爱德华多抽身走开，在床上坐下，讪笑一声。“马克，我们都是Alpha。”  
马克把头往后一仰，手塞进大前兜里，轻声说，“噢，明白了，上一秒我还不知道这个呢。我的错。”  
“别把事情弄得更复杂。Alpha不能和Alpha搞上。我们不能——”  
马克胡乱点着头，希望对方明白他的意思是，你他妈的蠢到家了。“但你硬了，我也是。要是我们现在就上床，不会死掉的，也不会让小狗死掉的。”  
“我明天有计量经济学考试。”爱德华多疲惫地说。  
马克一眼不眨地瞪着他。“你在暗示，”他顿了下，抬起头来，“你要为这个去学习？”  
“不，”爱德华多摇着头，“我只是得清醒一下头脑。日子不好过。”  
马克轻轻拍着套衫，示意要走。“行吧。我去找找别人。”  
爱德华多握紧了床单，指节都发白。“你个没心没肺的。”他小心在意地发着牢骚。  
“我听见了。”马克轻声说着，然后走了，把身后的门砰地一声关上。  
  
“我去问我的朋友要钱投资是因为我想让他成为我的合伙人。爱德华多是哈佛投资者协会的主席，同时也是，”马克看向斜对面那张空荡荡的椅子，“也是我的至交好友。”  
马克从没叫过爱德华多_萨维林先生_。从没有。即使准备书面证词时也没有。  
自然，塞也会叫他爱德华多。  
塞这么叫他的时候，爱德华多看起来有点吃惊。  
  
这让马克想起那一天，他第一次用_华多_来称呼爱德华多。  
达斯汀在房间里，握着的酒瓶几乎都要脱手。  
爱德华多僵住了，不知是震惊还是迷惑，马克辨别不出。但这不重要。  
重要的是—他用_华多_来称呼爱德华多，这把爱德华多变成他的了。  
公共场合，他人在场的时候，只有Alpha可以用昵称，但一般来说，Alpha只会对Omega用昵称，大概很亲近的Beta也会。从来不会对Alpha用。但是马克—马克从来不会循规蹈矩。  
爱德华多知道，所以他只是微笑着，低下头，看着他那瓶啤酒，深深吸气，喃喃自语着_华多_，好像这是什么拙劣的玩笑或者亲密的告白，随便哪一个，摇着头，然后走了，但走之前，他久久望着马克，意味深长。  
当然，达斯汀和克里斯也开始这么叫爱德华多的时候，马克怒视着他们，但随他们去了—因为这是朋友做的事，那些人们心知肚明的规矩则是胡说八道。  
爱德华多也没在意。  
他没在意，对吗？  
  
2003年12月16日的夜晚，马克第一次想要亲吻爱德华多，那之前不久，爱德华多还站在哈佛校园里的伪造哈佛雕像前，受着凤凰社的作弄。是那个雕像，新生触摸它的脚趾祈求考试中的好运气，或者其他一些无意义的东西。  
爱德华多进入最后一轮了。他的快乐溢于言表，即使他还打着哆嗦，手指几乎没有感觉。然而，他看上去是要尽力掩盖自己的快乐，为了马克，好像他的快乐可能会得罪马克一样。  
爱德华多喃喃着说自己不舒服，一只手搁在前额上，唇齿间溢出一声叹息。他躺倒在沙发上，稍稍蜷着身子，想要暖和起来。  
马克望着他。望着他身体的线条，眼睛缓缓挪到爱德华多忸怩的微笑上。  
马克想要触碰那个微笑。沿着他嘴唇的弧度。  
亲吻他，吓到他，让他忘掉终极俱乐部的事情。  
“该死，真他妈的冷啊。”爱德华多的话戳破了马克的幻想。他坐起身来，拖着脚走到马克的床前，拉过毛毯盖住身子，慢慢靠到暖气边上。  
马克旋转回去，对着电脑，心中一片茫然，不能确定，他内心些许的躁动，是因为爱德华多成功了，还是因为他刚刚想的那些事。  
  
马克想的大概是，在他喜爱着爱德华多的时候，他是在试着证明自己是个Alpha，无论哪个方面、哪种权利。讽刺的是，他没有意识到，喜爱着爱德华多，事实上意味着他倾心于他。【4】  
没花太多时间。三个月过去了，他亲吻着爱德华多，就像这已经是道例行程序了。  
  
马克搂紧了爱德华多的后颈，把他拉得更往下，吻得更深，想要更多，绝不会放手。  
这个时间，德沃金实验室里空荡荡的，因为计算机系的学生更爱在晚上工作。  
爱德华多一直摇着头，但也一直亲吻着，接着说，回柯克兰去睡觉吧，马克，我来这儿就是想跟你说这个，操，马克。马克品味着每个词，所有词，沉迷于爱德华多对他低语的样子。  
“别这样，停手吧。”他们嘴唇分开后，爱德华多带着些笑意说道。马克开始亲吻他的领口，吸进爱德华多的香气，专心致志，不理会爱德华多的命令。  
“我们去吃早午餐。然后你去休息。去睡觉。马克，求你了。就当为了我？”

* * *

  
  
  
“我倒是希望他睡了。”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
爱德华多生气的时候，马克像是开关给拧开了似的，但那并非他的本意。  
他只是不想要广告。暂时。  
“就像 The Harvard Lampoon。有那么些没用处的MS Paint广告，因为他们买不起盗版的 Adobe Photoshop。我们不想让它变得不酷。”马克解释说。  
你还想要些什么？要我他妈的恭喜你吗？因为你知道吗？我他妈的恭喜你。”  
“他们明显对我发出的声音更感兴趣，而不是你那糟糕的推销。”  
爱德华多看着马克，像是要用手活活掐死他。马克没有畏缩。相反，他凑过去，尽可能靠近爱德华多的耳朵，一只手搭在爱德华多的肩上，声调平板地耳语道：“我可以发出些_更有趣_的声音来，只为你。”  
爱德华多一把推开他，心烦意乱，接着跌跌撞撞走到旅馆的人行道标志前。那家旅馆是这么写的：_皇后区最高级！_  
  
旅馆的门在他们身后关上，马克被推到那上面去，爱德华多抵着他的嘴唇，他的脖子，他耳后的皮肤。马克仰起头来，试着呼吸，然后笑了一声，因为爱德华多说，“你真烦人，你知道吗？上帝啊，我为什么会想要你呢？”  
马克吻着爱德华多的鬓角，鼻子埋进他的头发里，没意识到这是爱德华多的发情期【5】。  
不管怎样，他那时候闻着太好了。甚至让人心醉神驰。Alpha就应该这么好闻吗？  
他的手臂搂抱着爱德华多，爱德华多托抱起他的臀部，一条腿挤进他的大腿间。他的手指滑下爱德华多的背，追寻着爱德华多衬衫的褶痕，停留在爱德华多脊椎尽头的凹陷处，就在衣边下面。他调弄着那里的肌肤，惹得爱德华多抵住他的嘴角，战栗起来。  
在门与“豪华”双人床的那段路上，爱德华多扯下了马克的短裤，马克解开了爱德华多的皮带扣，衬衫也脱了一半了，他苍白的手摸索着衬衫下爱德华多的肌肤。  
马克俯下身去，把嘴唇搁在他的手停留过的地方，在那儿，他的双手找到了归栖之所。爱德华多在床上弓起了背，喘息着。  
他把爱德华多的阳具含在嘴里，吸吮着龟头，缓慢但又稳定地舔舐着下面，爱德华多呻吟起来，低低的，可是又刺耳，惊动了马克，让他不得不闭起眼睛，提醒自己记得呼吸。吸进更多爱德华多的东西。  
爱德华多低语着，“你对我真是他妈的太坏了，”而马克贴着他的肌肤，没人看见，他露出酒涡微笑着。  
  
纽约的那个春假恍若隔世了。  
但是接着，一切都恍若隔世了。  
  
爱德华多在马克身体里高潮过。  
他们把他们的爱液混合起来做润滑，因为他们都没有润滑剂。没有Alpha会带着润滑剂的——毕竟他们应该和Omega交媾。  
那是他们第一次做完全套。  
当然了，他们争夺控制权（他们是Alpha），为体位吵嘴（马克想骑乘，爱德华多想用传教士体位干他），但没过多久，因为一天过去，马克的确喜欢受着细心的照顾，的确喜欢被人伺候，的确喜欢让爱德华多的注意力围着他打转。的确喜欢爱德华多搂抱他的样子。压倒他，狠狠肏他，深深干进他体内，缓慢而美好，绝望还有别的什么都不见了，只有欲望（或者是渴盼，或者是念想，或者是最为纯洁、少见的爱意）缭绕在爱德华多的眼睛里。盈满泪的眼睛。  
  
他喜欢的，他想让爱德华多在他身体里高潮。  
即使这让马克不那么Alpha了，他还是喜欢。  
那只是让他想要更多。需要更多。  
那晚，爱德华多没有在他体内成结—他们害怕马克的身体承受不了；他不是Omega，也没有润滑剂。  
但马克在爱德华多身上徘徊着，亲吻他，说他，有一天，会真的想要这个。甚至需要这个。  
爱德华多看起来是快乐的，但又痛苦。他拨开马克脸上的卷发，说：“你不能那么说，马克。你就是不能。”  
有很多事情，爱德华多不想让马克说出口，这有点儿伤人，好像谁握住了他的心，紧紧捏着，越来越近，绝不会放手，慢慢地让他窒息，等待他的屈服，他的放弃。  
  
有时马克梦见他发布网站那一天。他踩着台阶上楼时想踢掉的拖鞋上粘的雪。他丝毫未加注意的那张写着“E.S. 9！你这个混蛋”的便条。爱德华多把声音由愤怒转为关心，询问他，“你睡着了吗？”的模样。  
  
接着，是爱德华多倾身望着屏幕的模样，从他身上散发的香子兰的气味，马克太受影响了，不应该这样的。  
“爱德华多·萨维林，联合创始人，首席财政官。”  
“没错。”  
“你不明白这对我父亲来说意味着什么。”  
  
马克微微一笑，说，“我当然明白。”接着吻了爱德华多，手指攥住他那可笑的、蓬松的头发，把他拉下来。  
下个周就是情人节了，马克记得自己想着，没有一个Omega能够盖过他刚刚送给爱德华多的礼物。  
一个都没有。  
他曾那么愚蠢、那么无助地爱过。

* * *

  
  
  
不久后，The Harvard Lampoon借了残存的情人节气息的东风，新发行了一版。  
“这个出版多久了？”  
爱德华多手里抓着那本杂志，眼睛微微发红，怒气压抑，恐惧孳生，他的手发着抖。马克坐在床边的窗台上。他手支着下巴，对爱德华多耸了耸肩，有点无聊。  
“你父亲还会读The Harvard Lampoon吗？”马克问道。“真是少见的古怪。”  
爱德华多放下杂志。“不，但是——但是这就意味着…意味着大家都知道了，”他又拿起杂志来，读道：“理解承诺就像从柯克兰马克·哲的窗下走过【6】。谁能知道他会是个莎士比亚式的人物呢。恋爱近况：写在他的窗户上。流传说那是他的秘密的、禁忌的甜心Alpha男友爱德华多留在那儿的。”  
“_男友_这个词儿用的修饰语太多了。”马克评价道。他站起身，走近爱德华多。“有几个人啊？四个【7】？”  
“马克，这并不好笑。”  
马克从爱德华多手里夺过杂志，凑上前去，温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇。不像以前那么强横，也不那么热情似火。  
只是些温柔的东西，好叫爱德华多放松下来。  
爱德华多在亲吻的间隙里叹息着，手伸进马克的头发里去。  
“你不明白这对我父亲来说意味着什么。”爱德华多说，声音低低的，颤抖着。  
马克退开，亲吻着爱德华多的掌沿，抬头望着他，心想，_我不会让他伤害你。我不会让任何人伤害你。  
永远。_

* * *

  
  
  
可是，真正伤害了爱德华多的是数字。至少，马克就是这么告诉自己的。那样他晚上就能睡一会儿了，每一晚，因为在那一晚，爱德华多告诉他，_我要拿走我应得的一切_。  
当然，马克知道，知道得太清楚了，每一次他承认这一点，都像是割开自己的心，那就是，伤害爱德华多的人，实际上是马克。  
不是数字。不是辛恩。不是脸书。  
不是别的任何人，任何东西。  
（也许，有时候他希望，他是一个Omega。）  
（因为如果那样，也许爱德华多就不会推开他了。）  
（也许爱德华多不会走那么远的岔路，不会和他争斗，以火攻火。）  
（也许爱德华多会更早来到帕罗奥图。当即亲吻他，沙发上坐着不相干的人，辛恩站在几步远外，达斯汀在电脑那里。给他们看看，马克究竟属于谁。）  
（和他在一起。）  
（仍然拥有他的一部分。）  
（绝不会抛弃。）  
马克曾经相信爱德华多能算过账来。他相信辛恩错了。那家伙毕竟只是个Beta—不过是个Beta。  
但爱德华多签了那些文件。他看着马克的眼神，就像他能够信任他。就像无论马克去哪儿，他都会追随他，蒙着眼睛，戴着手铐，因为这就是他们所建立的。  
致命的信任。  
盲目的爱意。  
全然的愚蠢。  
  
马克让他们两个都中了圈套。

* * *

  
  
  
夏日来临，正像海滨的浪。天气时冷时热。每当热到极点，就又消退。不管怎样，这就是波士顿的天气。  
那天只有一点点热，但阳光几乎照不进爱德华多的房间，因为外面有树荫。  
马克把脸颊紧紧贴在床单上，想转过脸去，看看他身后的爱德华多，对方自后面重重撞着他的屁股，稳定而有规律，眼睛闭着，唇瓣微微张开。  
爱德华多从校园里流行的一套安全性事工具里拿了了润滑剂。他们现在用的就是这个——闻着隐隐有苹果和肉桂的香气。  
瓶子已经半空了。  
毕竟，这是爱德华多今年的发情期。  
“马克，”爱德华多哑着嗓子开口，呼吸急促。  
马克哼哼着，想抚慰他。  
“马克…”  
“怎么了？”  
“只是…马——马克你确定吗？”  
“当然。拜——拜托。”  
爱德华多倾身向前，亲吻马克的后颈。  
马克畏缩了一下，有些惊讶。  
爱德华多不动了。“不舒服吗？”  
马克皱起眉头，晃动着屁股，爱德华多的阳具滑了出去，他一时间有点分心。他张开嘴，闭上，又张开，说道：“我没想到。”  
爱德华多咬住了下嘴唇：“我不是想——”  
“我想要。”  
“我的结吗？”  
“就是那个。还要你标记我。”  
“马克——”  
“没什么好担心的。留不住的。”  
爱德华多做了个鬼脸。“那么为什么——”  
“因为那让我感觉很好。感觉有人想要我。随便。我不关心。你就做吧。可以吗？你现在可以动了吗？”  
爱德华多向马克懊悔地微笑了一下，屁股又开始耸动，惹得马克喘息、呻吟起来。“为什么我要做这么些事？”  
马克向后一仰身子，几乎要从床上弹起来，他讥笑道：“_这么些事_太多了？”  
爱德华多笑了，俯身舔吻马克的颈背。  
“你真的想…你真的想这么干吗？”  
爱德华多的阳具恰好碾过那销魂的一点，马克闭上了眼睛。“是的。是的。我想要。求你了。”  
爱德华多抵着他的脊椎点点头，吻了又舔，舔了又吻，牙齿试探着，然后，他吸了一口气，又一口气，爱德华多咬了下去。  
很坚硬。  
  
从未有过这样的感觉。  
他的脊背战栗着。他的感官好像突然打开了，周身的肌肤都刺痛起来。他蜷起脚趾，在床上弓起背，攥紧了床单，视线模糊了，房间在旋转，他呼吸得越来越快。一滴泪滑落他的眼角。  
那时候，电流击穿了他。  
感觉像是他被铸造成了什么新的东西，温柔、慈爱的手指指示着他应该做什么，怎么做。那一瞬间，他感觉到不朽，像是一切皆有可能，一切都会好起来。  
他无声地哭泣，爱德华多抱紧了他，手臂缠绕过他，把他拉起来，这样他们就都是跪姿，他们的身体紧紧贴合着彼此。爱德华多在马克体内高潮，把他填得那么满，以至于疼痛，然后才松口。  
他吻着马克。反复致歉。为了疼痛，为了爱情，为了一切。  
为了一切。  
是夏天了，大多数人都不肯成结，但爱德华多在他体内成结了，把剩下的润滑剂都倒在了马克的后穴上，手指打着转，稍稍往里推进，好让润滑剂进去，马克因为扩张而呻吟的时候，他温柔地哄他，爱抚他的胁下，告诉他一切都会好的，亲吻他的后颈，摩挲那个标记。  
  
一切都会好的，马克对自己重复道。  
_一切都会好的。_  
  
  
有时，马克会摘下兜帽，对着镜子检查自己，稍稍扭转脖子，看看他能看见的那一半。他后颈的伤痕十分美丽。他真的很喜欢它——喜欢爱德华多牙齿的痕迹，喜欢它的形状，喜欢它的意味。  
但这标记没有留住。  
爱德华多在帕罗奥图露面的时候，它已经不见了。

* * *

  
  
  
“你和珂芮思娣复合了。”  
“她觉得我和她复合了，但是没有，相信我，马克，而且她—她把你的一些短信和通话记录都给删了。我没——”  
“她拿了你的手机。为什么她能拿到你的手机？”  
“她要看看还好不好用因为我没理会她的那些短信和电话—她给我打了大约有，50个！她很神经质，超级爱吃醋，不理智，我真被她吓到了——”  
“感觉一定不错吧，有个Omega女朋友可以聊。”  
“马克——”  
“你明不明白？我不关心，”马克耸了耸肩说道。“你还要说别的吗？我想给你看看‘墙’。”  
爱德华多叹息一声，捋了捋头发。接着，他指着那扇闭紧的门，指向客厅，说，“我不想让那个家伙把自己当成这公司的一份子。”  
“你留着珂芮思娣，我留着辛恩。”  
“我他妈的不想要珂芮思娣！马克，我不想要她！你在听我说吗？我也不想要辛恩——你和辛恩——？马克——”  
马克摇着头，咬住下嘴唇。“不，我们没有。我怕你如果不搬来的话，就会被我们落下了。我想——我想，”他低头望着脚尖。“我需要你搬来。你什么时候才能搬来？”  
  


“那不是朋友干的事。”  
但他们不是朋友。不_只_是朋友。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“都是在Pix防火墙模拟器上。但这正是美丽之处。”  
“美丽之处在哪里？”  
马克瞥了一眼爱德华多，笑了一下。  
“每写十行代码，就要喝一杯——”  
_你。_  
“——而且黑客应该隐蔽，所以服务器每检测到一次入侵——”  
_你这样美丽。_  
“——负责的那个人也要喝一杯，我还有个时不时就同时——”  
_我想在所有人面前亲吻你。_  
“——在五台电脑上跳出窗口的程序——”  
爱德华多看着马克，像是在说，_你这样美丽，你知道吗？我想在所有人面前亲吻你。_  
很让人分心。至少可以这么说。  
“——最后一个点窗口的人也得喝一杯。另外每三分钟他们也都得喝一杯——”  
“我能问问——”爱德华多打断他。马克屏住呼吸。“我能问问——实习生工作里面，有什么部分是需要喝醉的吗？”  
马克淡淡笑了笑。  
_等他们都喝醉了，你能不能在所有人面前吻我，这是个更合适的问题。_  
  
外面是翩翩飞落、抵御着重力的雪花。“马克？”  
马克刚刚通过Network Solutions注册了 theFacebook的域名。  
也是刚刚，头一次亲吻爱德华多。  
“嗯？”  
“你知道灵魂伴侣，对吧？”  
马克耸耸肩膀。“当然。”  
“你知道——”  
“有些人从没遇见他们的灵魂伴侣。”  
“——我们可能会毁掉另外两个Omega的机会吗？”  
“那是他们的问题。”  
爱德华多叹了口气。“马克，我——”  
“你不喜欢那个吻吗？”  
爱德华多神色苦痛。“我喜欢。”  
“那么有什么问题？”  
爱德华多叹了口气，凑上前，吻了马克的嘴唇。马克闭上眼睛，但接着，爱德华多就抽回身去。  
他表情里有些什么东西。他望着马克的眼神。好像马克就是一切，又不止是一切。福祉，抑或灾殃。生存，抑或死亡。  
  
“_这_就是问题所在。”最终，爱德华多这样回答。

* * *

  
  
  
十月收尾，十一月收尾，十二月收尾。  
接下去是一月——所有事情的缘起之月。  
马克用圆珠笔轻轻敲了一下桌子，断断续续呼出一口气。  
他签署和解书时，一滴泪水从脸颊滚落。

  
* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
但没人看见。  
  
  
一个都没有。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 注释：【1】原文为a story in The Bridge, 10 hours of free programming，前半句我实在不明白。  
【2】通常指半夜12点。  
【3】巴西一家葡萄酒厂。  
【4】原文为Mark had probably thought that by loving Eduardo he was trying to prove that he was, in every aspect and right, an Alpha too. Ironically, he hadn’t realized that loving Eduardo would entail actually falling in love with him.  
【5】原文为not really acknowledging Eduardo's crisis，我理解为发情期……  
【6】原文为Understanding commitment is like passing under Mark Zee's window at Kirkland.  
【7】原文为his secret forbidden sweetheart Alpha boyfriend，男友这个词用了四个词来修饰，让马克感到好笑。


End file.
